To Redeem This Empty Life
by ambroseidiot
Summary: ::Written by AmbroseIdiot and ambrosesnerd:: Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins. Two successful men on top of the world. Cassie Marquez-Davis and Marie Cohen. Two struggling girls at rock bottom. What's in store for them when they meet?
1. Fading into the Darkness

Marie walked off stage after picking up her stripping money off the ground. She stepped backstage as she pulled the money placed in the thong out and counting it. Five hundred dollars was not a bad amount of money.

She walked towards her dressing area and slipped on her robe to cover herself up a bit. She was looking at herself in the mirror; she was itching for a high. A drug high.

"Marie!" She cursed hearing her boss's voice

"Yes, Marcus?" She said turning around slowly to see the man in his late thirties smile at her, his two henchmen by his side.

"My office. Now." He said, licking his lips and walking back in.

"Shit." She cursed looking at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath. "You can do this.."

She walked into the room her high heels clicking on the wooden floor. He sat in his office chair, with his feet leaned up against the desk. She felt his two henchmen standing on each side of her.

"You know why you are here, don't you?" Marcus smirked.

Marie nodded. "I'm sorry, this is all I have." she said throwing the money she's got.

"Five hundred? That's all?" Marcus cursed. "You're my best stripper!"

"I'm sorry," Marie said as the henchmen grabbed her arms. "Please don't hurt me.."

Marcus got up and walked towards her and grabbed her face in his hand "You are so lucky, you have your uses. Otherwise you would be dead in a ditch." Marcus spat in Marie's face.

Marie felt herself start to cry. "Please don't hurt me."

"I won't hurt you, gorgeous." Marcus chuckled. "You can make this go away, you know how."

"I won't marry you." Marie said.

"I could give you everything you want. Money, a home and lots and lots of drugs." Marcus smiled as the henchmen threw her to the floor. "I know you can't live without drugs."

Marie sat herself up as Marcus stood over her. "You are shaking, babe." Marcus said picking her up in his arms and sitting her on his lap at his desk.

She laid her head on his shoulder as she felt herself get faint. "I don't feel good." Marie whined.

Marcus pulled his draw open and got a pill out. "Open your mouth, sweetie."

Marie let Marcus put the pill on her tongue and she swallowed the drug. She closed her eyes as she let the drug take over her system and she slowly faded into the darkness.

**Next morning**

When Marie woke up from her haze, it was the next day as she saw the sunlight come through the blinds. She realized where she was when she saw the clean cut style of the room she was in. She also realized she was very naked under the sheets of the bed. She cursed a little and looked to her left to see her boss sleeping peacefully next to her.

This wasn't the first time they had gotten high together and ended up in his bed. This was an occurrence that happened a lot. Maybe once or twice a week.

She felt ashamed, he was nearly twice her age and she was twenty. But this was the life for her; Marcus was the only man who ever cared about her except her dad. She missed her dad; he was a caring man even though her mum left her and her dad for drugs. She was doing the exact same thing to her dad.

She slowly sat up and looked at Marcus sleeping on his back next to her. She would be with him if she was ten years older and he was not a strip club owner. He was a good looking man for his age, if he wasn't such a sleaze.

Marie laid back down and closed her eyes, hoping to make it all go away until she felt his arm go round her and place sweet kisses on her shoulder up to her neck. "Morning, Beautiful." He whispered in her ear.

Marie swallowed the vile that came up. "I should go." Marie said trying to get up.

"Please stay a little longer." Marcus pulled her onto his chest. She laid her head on there as he stroked a hand through her hair.

"A little longer." Marie said sighing, closing her eyes, and drifting back to sleep.


	2. Hey, We're Neighbors

"You don't give a damn about anyone, Jon! This'll never work!" The blonde yelled towards her estranged boyfriend.

"C'mon, Renee; you know that's not true," Jon barked back. "You know I care about you."

"You don't. Stop trying to pretend you care, you're not fooling me. I can't do this, Jon. I can't ignore it any longer. I'm done. I can't be with you anymore."

"Ren-"

"No, I've made up my mind. I'm done, I'm sorry," She picked up her things. "See you on Monday." Renee whispered, before quickly slipping out the hotel room door. Jon tugged at his dirty blonde locks before swiping his water bottle off the table, out of frustration. They'd only been together six months, but he wasn't even sure if he really loved her. All he knew was that he had to get home, to clear his mind.

Las Vegas; 1:35 AM

"Alright. That's one Gin and Tonic, and one Dirty Shirly;" Cassie smiled, sliding the two drinks over to a couple of customers. "Ya' gotta' hurry though, folks. I have to close up in twenty!"

After they thanked her, Cassie began to clean up behind the bar. Her tip jar was pretty full that night, although she would reluctantly admit it's probably because of her low cut v-neck shirt. She had to lock up tonight, and she was eager to get home. She's been on her feet all day. She heard the bell above the door ring, and a tall, dirty blond haired man sit down on a barstool. If it was anyone else, she would tell them "Sorry, we're closed.". But there was something about him, about how he looked. He sat with his elbows atop the bar top, his left hand holding his head up. His eyes were fixed on something, but he was in his own world. Cassie slowly made her was over to his seat, tapping her fingers against the bar top to get his attention. Her motion caused him to flinch and snap out of it.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you.. Whaddya' need, honey?" She asked with a smile. Jon looked up at her and smirked, answering "Suppose I'll have some Daniels."

"You got it." She whispered. He began to take out his wallet. "No, no. It's on me; it's after closing hours." She said, handing him a beer glass full of Daniels. He chuckled at her sincere gesture. "Much appreciated." He thanked her. Jon lifted the glass and took a large chug of the drink. "Long day, man." He muttered.

"Anything you need to talk about?" She asked him, which made him furrow his eyebrow.

"Sorry, I don't mean to pry; you just don't look like you're in the happiest of moods." Cassie bit her lip. Clearly, she sucked at flirting.

"Nah, it's okay. Just.. A long day at work." He lied. Why would he tell some stranger about his relationship problems?

"Ah, I see. What do you do?"

"I'm a wrestler. Dean Ambrose."

"Oh, you're the Ohio turned Vegas bad boy all these ladies faint over." Cassie joked.

"Heh, I guess you can say that. Real name's Jon, though. Call me Jon."

"I'm Cassie. It's nice to meet you, Jon."

"So, what brings you here?" Jon asked. "Your accent, I can tell you're not from here."

"Ah, handsome and smart," Cassie said, which caused him to smirk. "I'm from New York. Avenue B."

"A New Yorker, huh? So why are you so far away? You look eighteen; should you be with mommy and daddy?" He chuckled. His smile faded as he looked at the young women, who was clearly uncomfortable with how the conversation turned.

"I uh.. I'm twenty-one, not a baby. I live with my sister. Trust me. If I could be with my mama, I would."

"Where is she?"

Cassie remained silent, finishing up her cleaning behind the bar. It finally hit Jon- her mother was dead.

"Wow, I'm an idiot.. Fuck, I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright; how would you have known?"

"Is your dad.."

"Papa's in New York. He's.. I honestly don't know how he is. We haven't been home in two years." Jon could see her eyes becoming glassy, as she bent down to pick up some fallen beer bottles.

"Hey, it's alright.." Jon said, as he bent down to help her. "I didn't mean to make you upset."

"You didn't. I just feel like a bad person. Two years, Jon. My father's dying, and I haven't seen him in two years. My sister and I left him to die by himself.." Cassie set the bottles down, covering her eyes with her hands. Jon didn't know what to do, or how to comfort her. He placed one hand on her back, and held her wrist to help her stand with him. She was beginning to sob when he wrapped his arms around her, in his feeble attempt to calm her down.

"You're okay, you're fine. You're not a bad person, Cassie."

Cassie lifted her head to look up at him. "How do you know?"

He looked back down at her with a smile. "A bad person wouldn't have let me in while you're closing."

Her lips curled into the smallest of smiles, but she was still so grateful that someone in this shit city actually cared.

"C'mon, I'll take you home." He whispered.

After she nodded in agreement, he loosened his grip on her and waited for her to retrieve her things. Wasn't much, just her bag and a sweatshirt. When she returned, he opened the door for her, and she turned off the lights, walked through the door, and locked it behind them.

"You're pretty young to be working at a bar, no?" Jon asked.

"Yeah, I guess. But it pays." She replied quickly.

"There's nothing else you'd wanna' do?"

"I write songs a lot," Cassie answered. "It's just a matter of finding a use for it."

He nodded his head as they both got in his car, Jon driving down the road, en route to her home. After driving for a few blocks, she pointed to her apartment building.

"Hey, we're neighbors," Jon said. "I live here, too."

"Yeah? That's good. That means there's a chance we'll meet again, Jon. Thanks for the lift." She leaned over in the passenger seat and kissed his scruffy cheek, then opened the car door, closing it with a wave, heading towards the doors of the complex. Jon smiled at her and made sure she got inside safely, and then drove off to the parking garage. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Thank god she lived so close. She was right, there better be a chance they meet again.

Cassie took the elevator up to her floor, then unlocked the door and opened it. Her apartment was small, and nearly empty, but that's that's what she gets for screwing up her and her sister's life. She tossed her bag and jacket in the corner, and plopped down on her futon. There was something about Jon. Something about him, his voice, his touch. She was hooked. She hadn't felt that spark with anyone before. She reached down next to the bed as picked up a notepad, and began to write.

**I don't know you**

**But I want you **

**All the more for that…**

"Hey," Her sister's voice took her out of her trance, "How was work?"

"Shut it, Toni. Writing." Cassie shushed her twin. Toni rolled her eyes, then wrapped a blanket around Cassie's shoulders. "Don't stay up too late, okay? Get some sleep. Love you."

"Love you, too." She mumbled, scribbling lyrics on her notepad. She had found her muse.


	3. Balloon Dart Art

Marie woke up in her flat, which was nothing but a little dirty room with an old mattress, and her drawings all over the wall.

She slowly got up for her day shift at the strip club. Grabbing her drawing pad and bag she slipped into her outfit for the day, all tattered and dirty. She held her notepad close to her chest as she went down to the local cafe to grab her usual coffee.

She went up to the counter "Latte, please." she smiled and paid as they made her coffee.

She thanked the coffee guy, and as she turned she collided with another customer causing him to spill his coffee over her drawing pad.

"Fuck!" Marie cursed to herself.

"I'm so sorry!" The man said apologetically.

Marie gasped when she saw the gorgeous man with his long, two-toned hair in a ponytail. He wore a crossfit T-shirt and work out shorts. "It's alright." Marie replied.

"No it's not, your drawings are ruined." He said, flicking through the pad. "Let me make it up to you."

"Seriously, it's fine." Marie panicked.

"No, let me take you out for lunch." He said.

"I'm sorry, I'm working till five." Marie sighed.

The man grabbed a pen and wrote on the pad, "Give me a call when you finish work and I'll come pick you up outside here?"

"I will," Marie said, looking down at his name. "Colby."

"I can't wait..." Colby frowned, he didn't know her name.

"Marie." She giggled at his frowning face.

"Well, I'll see you later, Marie." Colby kissed her cheek as before walking out of the cafe.

She smiled, "Damn right you will." Maybe this was the start of something better in her life and she was going to take that chance.

As the clock hit five o'clock Marie skipped out the strip club back door ready to see Colby had her pad in her hands as she went over to the pay phone by the coffee house.

She inserted the money and dialed the number on the pad as the phone rang. She felt butterflies in her stomach as he answered.

"Hello?" His voice made her blush.

"Hi Colby, it's Marie." She giggled.

"Hey, Gorgeous." She blushed at his compliment.

"I'm just about to head to the coffee shop." Marie said nervously.

"Okay. I'll be there in five minutes." Colby said cheerfully.

Marie went towards the coffee shop and check herself out in the mirror. She looked like a wreck.

"Hey beautiful." Marie turned to see Colby standing there in a black shirt and black jeans. Marie bit her lip checking him out.

"I'm sorry; I'm not really dressed up for the occasion." She cursed, looking down at her outfit.

"I think it will be perfect for what I have planned." Colby smiled grabbing his hand in hers.

"Okay." Marie said surprised and now nervous as they walked towards his flat, he lived in the nice part of the area. She dreamed of being able to afford a house like this.

They got up to the top floor of the building and Seth turned around "You ready for your surprise?"

Marie felt butterflies when he grinned at her "Yeah I am." Marie smiled peeking through the door.

They walked in to Seth apartment to see a canvas on a stand, which has balloons pinned to it. "Are we doing what I think we are?"

"Balloon dart art, I like to call it." Colby smiled holding some darts. "Pizza is also on it way."

"You really didn't need to do this" Marie blushed.

Colby and Marie threw darts as they talked. "So, tell me about Marie?"

"Originally from New York, my mom wanting nothing to do me and my dad, so I was raised by at him. At 18 I ran away to Vegas as I dropped out of school at 16 and could get back into it. Now I'm 20 and I'm a stripper." Marie said nervously.

"Don't worry; I understand you strip because you can't get a job anywhere without passing high school." Colby said, hitting a balloon with his dart.

"Thank you for understanding." Marie smiled, collecting the darts off the canvas "Tell me about you, Colby."

"I was born in Davenport, Iowa, wanted to be a wrestler since a young age, now I'm the WWE living the dream." Colby said, smiling.

"I wish I could live my dream every day." Marie sighed.

"What's that dream?" Colby asked, throwing his darts.

"To paint and draw for a living, be married and have kids." Marie smiled dreamily. "To get educated so I never have to strip again unless I do it for my husband."

Colby laughed. "I want to help you with that dream."

"Are you sure? I mean my life is pretty bad." Marie said, popping the last balloon on the canvas.

"Yes. I think you are gorgeous." Colby smiled.

"Really?" Marie blushed.

"I got you a little present." Colby said, passing her a wrapped gift.

"Colby.." Marie said emotionally as she unwrapped it to see a brand new sketch book which was a nice quality and some high quality sketching pencils and colored pencils. "You shouldn't have done this."

"Hey, I ruined the one you used before; so I owe you one." Colby smiled.

"Thank you so much." Marie said hugging herself into his chest. She felt a sense of security in his arms.

"No problem, gorgeous." Colby smiled, putting his arms around her.

"I should go, it's getting late I should go." Marie said, disappointed. "Thank you for tonight.

"Want to meet at the coffee shop tomorrow morning for breakfast?" Colby suggested.

"Yes, yes I would" Marie smiled as she walked to the door. "Around nine?"

"Yeah, want me to walk you home?" Colby asked.

"No, it's fine." Marie said standing outside his door "Tonight was amazing. Thank you."

Colby smiled kissing her cheek "No problem, see you in the morning."

"Bye Colby." Marie smiled as Colby closed the door. She walked home holding her new supplies as she silently thanked whoever decided to give her a chance at love.


	4. The Girl Downstairs

**Jon's POV**

Cassie. Cassie, Cassie, Cassie. I can't get her out of my head. I'm so fucking stupid; why didn't I get her number? What's her room number? Jesus, I fucked up here. Big time. My phone rings. I picked it up, probably too fast than I'd like to admit. It's Colby. Dammit. Why did I think it'd be her? She doesn't have mine, either? I let it ring, letting the chorus of Come As You Are echo from the tiny speaker. He probably wants to go over match details, since we're in this sick feud together. We may be enemies in that ring, but he's honestly one of my best friends. Sucks that we can't hang anymore, big guys told us we need to make the hatred really believable. It's two in the morning; he'll think I'm asleep. But in reality, I can't sleep. That girl was something. I forgot why I went to the bar in the first place. Oh yeah.. Renee. I don't even know what we were doing. She wanted a relationship, and I didn't. She's sweet; she's a great friend.. With benefits. But I can't see myself with her, as a couple. I dunno. But Cassie, man. I didn't know a person could be that perfect at first sight. No, fuck this. I need to see her again. I slip out of my king sized bed, and headed out of my empty apartment, heading down to the main floor. I saw a young woman sitting at the front desk. Perfect.

"'Scuse me?" I asked, she wasn't paying attention by me just standing there. My voice took her out of her trance.

"You.. You're Dean Ambrose!" She practically squealed. "I.. I'm sorry. Long night. How may I help you?"

I flashed her a smile and read her name tag. "Well, Laura," I stated, which made her giggle. "I wanted to know if you can give me someone's room number."

"Oh.. I'm sorry, but I'm not supposed to give away personal information."

I propped my elbows on the desk and smirked. "Oh, you can't?"

"I mean.. I guess I could look them up for you.."

Like putty in my hands. I grinned. "Thank ya', sweets. Her name's Cassie, she'd be in there as Cassandra, I'm guessing. I think she said her last name was.. Marquez-Davis?" She nods her head, typing her name into the computer.

"Well, the name 'Antonia Marquez-Davis'. Is that who you're looking for?"

Right! She's got a sister. "Yes, thank you."

"She's in Apartment 13B."

The Next Day

Colby grabbed the two-hundred pound bar firmly, making sure his shoulder widths were apart. In order to further increase the tension, he flexed his bicep and torso muscles before finally lifting the metallic bar; exhaling forcefully through his mouth, once he upheaved the weight. He then lowered the weight, inhaling through his nose with serenity. Considering the bar's weight, he only completed five reps, before grabbing a swig of water and sitting aside Jon.

"Hey, man. What's the haps? Anything good goin' for ya', lately?" He asked, slightly out of breath. Jon swiped his dampened hair away from his sweaty face, taking a breath before he answered "Friggin' complicated, dude. Renee talked to you at all this week?" with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Yeah, but it was nothin' special. She seemed a bit offbeat, ya' know? Guessing ya' know somethin' about it?" Colby used his white-clothed towel to wipe the sweat off his face, once responding.

"We split. She said I didn't pay attention to her." Jon rubbed his eyes a bit then asked. "Did I pay attention to her? I mean, we weren't together that long, I didn't know I was supposed to be with her every second."

"It's rough, man. Ladies enjoy their undivided attention, and sometimes we forget about that" Colby cleared his throat before continuing. "I mean, it's not entirely your fault now, is it? Work's got the both of us hung up."

"I tried to tell her that, but you know her. It's her way or the highway." Jon shook his head a bit, turning the topic away from himself before he becomes aggravated. "What about you, huh?"

"Dude, it was some magical, fairy tale shit. Turned a rough situation concernin' a drawing pad into something quite beautiful. Cliché, but wonderful." Colby explained, grinning at just the thought of the situation. "Later on I made it up to her in my apartment, with balloon dart art and buyin' her a lil' art set." He sighed before looking over at Jon.

"Man, fuck you. You're the reason girls set their standards so high!" Jon chuckled, nudging Colby's shoulder with his calloused fist. "You know that bar I keep telling you about by my place? Seems like they got a new employee. And a now frequent customer outta' me."

Colby chuckled, shaking his head, upon hearing said comment. "Gotta' treat the ladies well, man! I'm like bait, with my kindness, and I'm reeling in the good stuff." He reflects before speaking on Jon's other story. "Ah, ya' got googely eyes for the new employee? I could only imagine, knowing how much you enjoy that bar."

"I don't know, man. I've seen her once, and that was a week ago, and she hasn't left my fuckin' mind. She lives in my building, but I haven't seen her around." Jon explained.

"Maybe ya' oughta seek her out, someday. Shouldn't be too hard for ya'." Colby responded.

"Think I should.. Y'know. I mean, Renee's done with me, so why not?"

"Go for it. Who knows.. Maybe this'll seriously make ya' happier."

"You betta' come and be my wing man. You know I don't do this lovey shit. Hey, bring that girl with you, too! She can distract her if I'm not charming enough." Jon grinned.

"Eh.. Why the hell not? Sounds like a great idea; double datin'! And don't stress out about the charms, and loveliness. 'Shit comes naturally."

Jon grinned and elbowed Colby in the ribs lightly, while responding "_This_ is why you're my best bud, dude. Thanks."

Colby offered a warm grin at Jon; he nods once before speaking "No prob', buddy. It's what friends are for."


	5. Lover Boy

Marie came out of the changing room in her normal attire, she had a big smile on her face when she looked at the phone Colby got her.

_I'm outside_

She smiled and grabbed her rucksack and started heading to the door.

"Marie." she stopped at the voice of her boss.

"Yes, Marcus." Marie mumbled.

"Office. Now." He said grabbing her arm.

"Hey!" Marie protested, as Marcus' bodyguard walked in behind them.

"You know what I want," Marcus snapped, "Where's the money?"

"I don't have it," she squealed, "I'll get it for you as soon as possible."

"Boys, could you wait outside?" Marcus ordered.

Marie shallowed, worried that she was in trouble. "Please, don't hurt me." She cowered away as he walked toward over her.

Marcus backed Marie into the desk and leaned down to whisper to her. "You are so lucky I want you so much." He placed a kiss to her ear.

"Marcus, we can't do this anymore." She said placing her hands on his chest to push him away.

"Why not, gorgeous?" Marcus asked, rubbing her cheek.

"Because..." She was interrupted by her phone going off. She went to grab it out the bag but Marcus snatched it before she could.

"Who is this...Colby?" Marcus questioned, "Is this your new lover boy?"

"Marcus, please." Marie begged.

"You know I could hurt him. Like I've hurt the ones who've come before him." Marcus smirked.

"He's a professional wrestler," Marie stated, "so it won't be that easy."

"He needs to know you are mine." Marcus snarled.

"I've never been yours." Marie spat, walking out the office.

"Don't you walk away from me!" Marcus snapped.

Marie was storming out the back door when Marcus grabbed her arm. "I'll tell him about your drug problem."

"No you won't," Marie said, "I don't need them anymore."

"Don't lie to yourself, I saw you shoot up before you went to strip." He seethed through clenched teeth.

"Is there a problem here?" Marie turned to see Colby in tight jeans and t-shirt with his hair tied up.

"Is this your lover boy?" Marcus smirked.

"Colby, everything is fine." Marie grimaced.

"She owes me some money," Marcus responded, ignoring Marie, "and she's not leaving until I get it back."

"How much do you owe him, baby?" Colby inquired.

"Three-hundred dollars." She gulped.

Colby pulled out his wallet and counted out three one-hundred dollar bills. "Here you go," Colby shoved the money into Marcus's hand, "Now, let go of her."

Marcus let go of her. "Wow. He must really like you if he's willing to pay off your debt," Marcus laughed, "Though he will leave you soon enough."

"I plan to stick around for a long time," Colby confidently replied, holding Marie. "Marie will see you when she comes in for her next shift."

"See ya, Marcus." Marie mumbled as her and Colby walked off hand in hand.

Colby opened the car door for her and she climbed in. He shut her door and walked around the car to get in himself.

"You going to direct me to your place?" Colby asked.

"Why?" Marie said worried he would see the gross pit she lived in.

"We're going to get your stuff so you can move in with me." Colby answered.

"Make a left here and it's the third on the right," Marie said waiting for Colby to pull up,"Are you sure you want me to move in?"

Colby parked the car. "I want to help you live the life you deserve. This is just the first step to getting there."

Marie fell in love with him right there and then. "Oh, Colby." She smiled, hugging him across the console.

"Anything for you, gorgeous." Colby replied sweetly, running a hand through her hair and placing sweet kisses on her lips.


	6. Rain

Jon drove down the strip, checking the sidewalks in case he saw her. He parallel parked his car in front of the sign that read "Ghostbar". He got out of the car and went inside, where he was surprised to see a man working behind the bar.

"Uh...is Cassie working today?" Jon questioned.

"Nah, today's her day off." The man replied.

"We'll do you know where she could be?"

"Look man, I've got a bar to run; and your girlfriend's not here. Get lost."

Jon grimaced and left the bar. Getting into his car, he drove back to the apartment and noticed movement on the side of the building. He quickly parked his car and hurried to the fire escape, and there she was. Cassie, halfway to the top of the building. Without a second thought he jumped up onto the fire escape and began to climb. He never took his eyes off of her. She crawled into a cracked open window and disappeared. Jon shifted and fixed his gaze on the window; he wasn't losing her again. He cupped his hands over his eyes and peered through the glass. She was sitting on her mattress, tapping her hands against her knees. Jon knocked on the glass gently, which made her pick her head up and furrow her brows in confusion. She went to the window, opening it for him.

"Jon? What are you doing here?" She whispered, helping him inside.

"I've been looking for you. Didn't you say you hoped we'd meet again?" He chuckled. Cassie smiled and folded her arms with a nod, her cheeks turning red.

"You're right, you're right...but you weren't supposed to meet me _here_. Not like this."

Jon took a quick glance at her apartment. Realizing that not only is this girl squatting, but the place is so barren, so empty.

"It's really alright, it reminds me of Ohio. I didn't have much either. You don't have to be embarrassed, Cass."

"You won't tell anyone, right?"

"Course not, it's not my place to tell." He agreed. "Would you rather come up to my place?"

Cassie smiled at his gesture. "Sure, I'd like that." They both looked out the window as they realized it had started to pour outside.

"Shit..." Cassie cursed under her breath.

"Don't worry about it, we'll dry off eventually." Jon chuckled. Cassie slipped on her sneakers and stepped out onto the fire escape. He followed her out with a smile before he took her hand, leading her up to his window. She ducked inside, wringing her hair out a bit.

"Holy shit, I'm soaked!" She giggled, her teeth chattering.

Jon ruffled his hair. "I could give you a change of clothes, but they might be a bit big on you."

"That'd be alright, thank you." Cassie said. He led her in the direction of his room, so she could change in privacy. When Cassie finished, she emerged from his room, where she saw Jon sitting on the couch with a mug in each hand. She smiled and sat down next to him, he grinned and handed her a mug.

"Thanks," she whispered, taking a sip. "God, that's good coffee. Haven't had it in so long."

"Yeah? Well, then I'm glad I didn't get rid of that coffee pot." Jon smirked.

Cassie smiled back at him, taking another sip. "Alright, let's get through this 'getting to know you' phase. Tell me about yourself, Jon."

Jon laughed a bit. "Well as you know, I was raised in Cincinnati. My mother was sort of a street whore. I was a sub-par drug dealer at age fourteen...forced, not by choice."

"No dad? No siblings?"

It took him a while to answer.

"Nope, not to my knowledge."

"Damn...I'm sorry, Jon."

"For what? I couldn't care less, honestly. I'm more of a meat-and-potatoes kinda guy opposed to a possession-craving type-deal." He sighs. "Anything else?"

"How...how long have you been wrestling for?" Cassie asked, trying to change the subject.

"'Bout ten years. I started training when I was sixteen, so...more like twelve."

"You like it?"

"Love it. It's my whole life. Alright that's enough about me. Boring, huh?"

"No, not at all."

Jon smirked, then chugged his coffee. "You're turn; tell me, who's Cassie?"

Cassie looked out at the fire escape; it had stopped raining. "Well I guess we'll save that for another rainy day..." She smiled, standing up from the couch.

"What? Wait...don't go," Jon took her hand, gently pulling her back down, "Stay the night."

"Jon..."

"Please. I want you to stay." He sighed, his eyes almost begging.

She couldn't resist, she finally nodded her head. He smiled and pulled her into his chest, wrapping his left arm around her back. With his free arm, he placed his right hand on her cheek, pressing a soft kiss on her lips.

Although it took her a bit by surprise, Cassie embraced the kiss, wrapping both her arms around his neck. In a swift motion, he picked her up, carrying her to his bedroom. He set her down on the bed before pulling off his shirt, revealing a defined chest and abdomen. He hovered over her and kissed her again, beginning to grind against her. Once she realized where this was headed, Cassie placed her hands on his chest and gently pushed him off, sitting up.

"No, no...I'm sorry, Jon. I can't do this." She stuttered, hurrying out of his room. He quickly followed her out, and carefully reached for her wrist.

"Wait, Cass. I'm sorry."

"I can't stay, Jon. We can't do this.. I can't hurt you, okay?! I can't ruin you!"

"Cass, what are you talking about? What's going on?"

"I've got fucking HIV, okay?! I'm HIV positive!" She practically screamed at him before a loud sob escaped from her lips and she burst into years. His expression was blank. She quickly left, hiding her face in embarrassment, leaving Jon alone with his thoughts.


	7. You Promised

Colby walked up to his house with his suitcases and a bunch of roses in his hand, he slowly opened the door. "Babe, I'm home." He called out.

"In the lounge, baby." Marie shouted.

Colby walked into the room "Why can I smell weed?" He asked.

"Baby," Marie giggled swaying slowly towards Colby. She wrapped her arms around him, whispering "Don't worry about that."

Colby looked into Marie's puffy red eyes. "You're high, aren't you?"

"Baby," Marie giggled again, pecking at his neck. "I am _so_ horny."

Colby closed his eyes as he felt himself get turned on. "You _are_ high." He growled. He knew if something happened, he could be suspended. She knows what she's risking, and she doesn't care.

Marie felt his bulge press against her, she reacted down and squeezed it "And you want me." Marie whispered. "I'll even show you my tricks of the trade.."

It took all his strength to resist, but he was so disappointed in her. "Get Out." He snarled at her.

"Baby.." Marie whined.

"I said get out. _Now_." Colby shouted, gripping her wrist and pulling her toward the door.

"Colby, that hurts!" Marie cried as he threw her out the door.

"Don't come back till you're clean for good." Seth yelled, slamming the door in her face. That was the hardest thing he had to do, but he made a promise to her that she wouldn't so shit like that anymore.

Marie banged on the door. After realizing he wasn't going to open it, she whispered "I'll be back tomorrow, baby.." and walked down the stairs, searching her pockets for her phone.

She dialed the number she was looking for. "Marcus, can you pick me up?"

"Did lover boy kick you out?" He chuckled.

"Yes, he did, he doesn't like when I'm high." Marie said sadly.

"I'll meet you at the liquor store; get us some alcohol, babe." Marcus said.

Marie stalked towards the liquor store and grabbed some alcohol and paid for it. She stood outside, waiting for Marcus.

She saw Marcus' driver pull up and he got out the car. He came towards her, wrapping her in his arms. Marie burst into tears as soon as he hugged her. "Shh baby, it's okay." Marcus said, holding her close.

"I ruined the best thing that happened to me," She cried into Marcus' chest. "He'll never take me back.."

Marcus smirked to himself he had her right where he wanted her, high and heartbroken. He had a plan to make her never leave him again. "Let's go somewhere warm and forget about all this." Marcus said calmly kissing her forehead affectionately.

"Okay.." Marie sniffled quietly.

"Come on, gorgeous." Marcus smirked, pulling her into the car.

"Have you got anything to make the pain go away?" Marie mumbled.

"Always, gorgeous." Marcus said, pulling a pill out the inside of his pocket. "Open wide."

Marie took the pill and Marcus passed her a bottle of the cheap vodka she got. She took a swig.

Marcus smiled as she was so high that he could make her belong to him.

Marie woke up the next morning with a banging headache, wrapped in someone's arms. She looked up to see Marcus. She cursed and slowly tried to slip out of his grip.

"Oh, no you don't" Marcus said, pulling her back.

"Marcus, last night was mistake." Marie said.

"Really?" Marcus chuckled. "I thought my wife would be happy when she woke up after her wedding day."

"What?" Marie spat, sitting up and covering her naked body. "We are _not_ married."

"Oh, yes we are," Marcus said, handing over the marriage certificate. "It was your idea."

Marie gasped as she looked down at the paper, seeing that her name was also changed. She was screwed.

"I love you, Mrs. Marie Howard. You're going to be an amazing wife." Marcus smirked.


	8. Bed

Cassie's POV  
After hours of complete insomnia, I get out of my bed, heading out towards the fire escape. I climb them all the way to the top of the building, then slipping into Jon's apartment through a slightly opened window. I contemplate waking him up to take a walk with me, but as I looked at him asleep, I knelt down next to his bed to get a closer look. He's so handsome, even with his cheek and forehead scratched. His dirty blonde locks just cover his sleeping eyes. He's absolutely perfect to me. Without his knowledge, I press my lips against his in a small kiss. I climb into the bed next to him, risking freaking him out when he wakes up. But I don't care. I rest my head against his shoulder as gentle as possible, medical tape keeping me from touching his skin. I kiss his shoulder, then softly whisper "I love you, Jon.." into his ear, then wrap my arm around him to hold his hand. Almost as soon as I'm with Jon, my insomnia slips away, and I slowly close my eyes and fall asleep.

Jon woke up the next morning, surprisingly more relaxed than when he fell asleep. He tried to stretch but quickly realized the girl snuggled up to his side in bed. Her long brown hair was covering her face, her arms wrapped tightly around his bicep. He smiled, he knew exactly who she was. He used his free hand to brush her hair out of her gorgeous face. He kissed her cheek before whispering "I love you, too."; then attempting to free himself from her grasp without waking her up. She whimpered a bit in her sleep before turning over in the bed. He smirked, pulling the covers over her shoulder. He sat down on the edge of the bad, procrastinating his workout. It was worth it to him. After rubbing her back in soothing circles for a couple minutes, he went to his drawers and picked out a loose t-shirt and gym shorts. He stuffed the clothes into his gym bag, kissed her on the head once more, then quietly left the apartment. Eventually, Cassie sat up and stretched, rubbing her eyes before reality hit. He was gone. And he knew she was there. "Oh, shit.." She whispered, running her fingers through her hair. She was screwed. She rushed out of the bed, contemplating what she should do. She figured maybe if she cleaned around the apartment or something, he wouldn't be as mad. No, that'll make her look like the one night stand that wouldn't leave. She went out the window and down the fire escape back to her apartment, her cheeks red with embarrassment.  
Jon came back about and hour later, surprised to return to an empty apartment. "Cass?" He called out, to no answer. He noticed the window opened a crack, and written in the fog on the panel was "Sorry - C"  
He sighed, and went down the fire escape to her place. He went through her window, and found her in the kitchen, making herself breakfast. He quietly made his way toward her, wrapping his arms around her middle, which made her gasp. She turned her head and exhaled in relief.  
"Hey.. How're you feeling? Your shoulder looks really taped up." She asked, obviously ignoring the obvious elephant in the room, starting to wash the dirty dishes. Jon chuckled and played along. "Feels alright, I suppose. Nothin' I ain't used to." Jon reassured her.  
"Oh, so you're a tough guy?" Cassie smirked. "Y'know, you remind me a lot of my Papa."  
"Is that a good thing?"  
"It's a very good thing. I always loved how tough my Papa was. How protective he was of me."  
"Double-whammy, huh?" He grinned before taking the dish out of her grasp, grabbing ahold of her hand. "Though I know a replacement can't be in order, I promise to play that role from here on out."  
She gave him her undivided attention. "Why.. Why would you do that? Jon, trust me. You don't wanna waste your time on me."  
"It isn't a waste. I'd spend all the time possible with you."  
"But.. Why?"  
"'Cause I love you, Cassie."  
"You.. You love me?"  
He leaned in closer to her and whispered "I do."  
She smiled, whispering "I love you, too."  
He moved his hands to hold her hold her lower back, laughing quietly. "I know. I was awake while you crept into our bed." Cassie's cheeks turned redder than they already were.  
"You were? I uh.. Wait, _our_ bed?"  
"Yeah, _our_ bed. I want you to move in with me, Cass."  
"How hard did you hit your head, Jon?"  
"I didn't. I need to make sure you're safe, especially while I'm on the road. The only way I'll know you're alright is if you're living with me, so I know you're not struggling anymore."  
"I can't do that to you, Jon. I can't pay rent."  
"Did I say anything about paying rent?"  
Cassie shook her head with a sigh. "No."  
"Then it's settled. You get as much stuff in here as you can, leave the heavy things to me. I'll get that next time I'm home. Okay?"  
"Are you sure this is what you want, Jon? I don't want to hurt you."  
"Don't worry. I trust you."  
With a shake of her head, Cassie wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to place a soft, yet passionate kiss on his lips. His hands moved to her lower back, pulling her closer to him.  
"You're going to be okay, Cassie.."


	9. We're Gonna Fix This

It had been a week since Colby kicked Marie out, and he was worried sick. He thought she would've come home by now, and the fact that she didn't scared him deep down inside. While eating dinner, Colby heard a loud knock on his door, a constant banging. He opened the apartment door and there she stood, looking pale in the clothes she left in that night. Her long brown hair was knotted and dirty, and she was shivering. It took everything in him not to hold her close and kiss her.

"Colby, I'm so sorry.." Marie sniffled as she stood there in the cold.

"Come in." Colby said, trying to show no emotion; but inside, his heart was broken at the sight of her.

"Thank you.." She mumbled, walking into the apartment. She had missed it so much; she had missed him.

"Go sit down, I'll get you a blanket," He said, with a hint of concern. "I wouldn't be surprised if you've caught a cold."

Marie smiled ever so slightly, walking over to the couch. She sat down, when she felt the blanket go around her she shivered. It felt so good to be warm again.

"Are you warm now?" Colby asked.

She nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't come back sooner," She mumbled. "I fucked up. Bad."

Marie broke down in tears. Colby could feel his heart break. "Let me help you, Marie.."

"Why would you help me? I'm not worth the effort." Marie cried.

"Because I love you." Colby blurted out.

Marie felt butterflies in her stomach. "You love me?"

"Yes, I do." Colby smiled at her. "I want to help you off the drugs."

"It's not the drug that's my only problem." Marie said nervously.

Colby took his hand in hers. "Is it Marcus?"

There was a long pause. "I went and got high and drunk with him that night we argued," Marie said. "And I made the biggest mistake whilst in the state."

Marie tried to say what she needed to tell him, but the words just couldn't escape from her lips.

"Whatever it is," Colby whispered, stroking her cheek. "We'll fix it, I promise you."

"He made me marry him, Colby." Marie mumbled, her eyes glazed over with tears. Colby felt his heart rip in two.

"You're.. You.." Colby stumbled over his words. "What happened, Marie? Why would you do this to me? To us.."

"No, baby.. Colby, this wasn't my idea! I didn't want this to happen! I didn't know what has going on!" She cried to him.

"Marie," Colby placed his hands on her cheeks, his eyes locking with hers. "Do you love him?"

The fact that he would ask such a ridiculous question made her nearly explode. "No, no! I love _you_, Colby! I.. I can't love someone like that!" Marie felt tears stinging her eyes. She rested her head against his chest, her back rising and falling from her sobs. Colby rested his chin atop her head, rubbing her back in soothing circles. "Shh.. Alright. It's gonna be okay. I'll get you out of this, okay? Is that what you want?" Marie nodded her head quickly, whispering "I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Roger sat on his futon, sipping his coffee while tapping his pen along his knee. after writing a couple more words on his paper, he crumpled it up and tossed it toward the waste basket, which was already filled to the brim with crumpled papers.

"Hey," Mark said, entering the room. "You're up early."

"Couldn't sleep." Roger mumbled.

"You cant ever sleep," Mark replied. "Rog', I know it's hard, but you've-"

"I'm not letting them go;" Roger barked. "I'm not losing them again."

"You already lost them, Roger! They've been gone for seven months!" Mark yelled, clearly getting emotional. "How do you think I feel? Marie hasn't been home in three years. I have no idea where she is, or _how _she is!"

Roger shook his head before placing it in his hands. Mark sighed and sat down next to his friend on the futon, rubbing his back.

"They'll come back to us, Rog'. They love us, They'll come back."

"What if it's too late?"

"Don't even say that. Mimi would never let you act like this."

"It's been eleven years, Mark."

"And you've been depressed for eleven years. We'll find them, Roger. We're gonna' get them back."

Roger let out a defeated chuckle, standing up. "I have to go." He muttered, then slipped on his jacket and wrapped his scarf around his neck. "You coming?"

"Can't. I've got work to do." Mark sighed.

"Suit yourself." Roger replied, pulling at the sliding door. He sped down the busy street - he was ten minutes late. He finally ran up the steps to the doors of the Ryder Community Center, calling out to the people in the chairs waiting for him. Roger was the new support group leader, for people with AIDS. "Sorry, guys." He apologized as scatter voices were shouting "Roger's here!" "Finally!" and "There he is!". Roger took off his scarf and placed it on his chair before taking a seat.

"So, who wants to begin today?"


End file.
